Going Solo
by Madman007
Summary: An NRBC exclusive at the inside look on the life of the famous Solos.


**Going Solo** - An NRBC exclusive at the inside look on the life of the famous Solos.

**Time:** 19 ABY; just after the Caamas Affair

**Setting:** Coruscant; the Solo's apartment and the _Indigo Tower _restaurant

[BEGINNING TELECAST]

Good evening, and welcome to this special edition of _Galaxy Tonight! _This is your host, Garissa Antilles reporting on one of the most famous families in the galaxy. I am speaking, of course, about the Solos.

Ever wonder what the lives of heroes are really like? Do they have special privileges? Do they go through the same subtleties of Life as any other being in the galaxy? Tonight, we will show you how heroes truly live.

The Solos consist of five direct relatives. Han Solo, the father, ex-smuggler, and General in the New Republic. Leia Organa Solo, the mother, former leader of the Rebellion, and our current New Republic Chief Of State. There are the twins, Jacen and Jaina, who are at the age to begin their journey to become Jedi like their famous uncle, Luke Skywalker. And Anakin Solo is not far behind to follow them. But there are several members with no relations who also add to the Solo family. The wookie, Chewbacca, has been fulfilling a life-debt to Han Solo and has now extended that to his kin. The protocol droid, See Threepio, and Leia's longtime friend from Alderaan, Winter Celchu have also been credited as raising the Solo children. It seems the Solo family keep extending as the years go by, adding people to their circle of friends. But what exactly are they like up close?

I received permission by the Solos to have their lives captured on holocam for one evening. It is an evening in which they are preparing for a dinner at Coruscant's famous Indigo Tower with Luke and his fiancee, Mara Jade, to celebrate their engagement. They are all enjoying a weekend without missions to save the galaxy. Our holocam caught the chaos of the Solos getting ready for the night. It didn't go as smoothly as they thought.

_**Four hours until departure**_

Jaina:_ [from the upstairs bedroom] _Mom! Where is my Galactic Star broach?

Leia: I put it away for safe keeping! You're not going to wear that tonight! That's for special occasions!

Jaina: This _is_ a special occasion!

Leia: Jaina, it's only dinner with your uncle and Mara.

Jaina: But Mara is going to be our new aunt!

Leia: Jaina, don't try arguing to get your way. I've had too much experience from your father with that! You're not wearing that broach!

Jaina: You're always taking things away from me! And you keep things away for sentimental value! Just like Uncle Luke. It's not fair!

_**In studio**_

Leia [to camera]: I was trying to tell her I put the broach away because of it's great value. And I don't collect things like my brother does. He keeps _everything_.

Luke Skywalker: I resent that. I don't collect everything.

Mara Jade [sitting beside Luke]: Oh, please! When we get our own place, we'll have to get an extra closet for all your trinkets. _All_ of your awards. The last outfit you wore on Tatooine that is rotting away with a thousand fresh caps. Vials of soil collected from your first ground assault on Ord Mantell. It's crazy!

Luke _[shrugs]_: I'm sentimental.

Mara: Sentimental fool.

Luke: Who you love and adore. Mara?

Mara: Still thinking about that.

Garissa: As the preparations went on, there was a sensitive incident involving our cameraman when he tried to get footage of the Solo daughter getting ready.

_[We see from the cameraman's POV the semi-closed door of the Solo daughter's bedroom. He edges closer when suddenly the image shakes and loses focus. We finally see an awkward image of Han Solo from a low angle. The scowl on his face is quite evident.]_

Han: Just what do you think you are doing?

Cameraman: I...I was just getting your daughter on cam while she gets ready for tonight.

Han: Funny, I don't remember any discussions about getting scenes of my half dressed, adolescent daughter.

Cameraman: But...I...I wasn't..I was only getting real details. You know, down and dir–_[closes eyes in embarrassment]_

Han: I _know_ you were not about say dirty. And I know you thought you were going to get an exclusive on Jaina Solo. Let me tell you now, son, there's nothing to see beyond that door.

Cameraman: There's nothing to see beyond that door.

Han: That's right. And the next time I catch you anywhere near my daughter with that holocam, you'll be wearing it as a hat.

_[holocam shuts off]_

_**In studio**_

Han: I did not say it like that.

Garissa: General Solo, we have you on holofilm threatening my cameraman.

Han: Yeah, and those things can be altered.

Garissa: I assure you, it wasn't. But, I can see why you did it.

Han: You can?

Garissa: Sure. It shows your protective nature with your daughter.

Han: Of course, it does.

Garissa: Even though she won't need protecting since she and Jacen have the Force.

Han: That doesn't mean they won't need protecting. Look how many times they've been kidnaped already.

Garissa: Having mentioned that, how exactly do you plan to protect your children in the future? Being that you have no Force potential to speak of.

Han: I manage.

Garissa: Through false pretenses, apparently.

Han: Could you speak in Basic, please. Just what exactly are you saying?

Garissa: I'm referring to your hint to our cameraman. And I quote, _"There's nothing to see beyond that door."_

Han: And?

Garissa: He repeated the phrase in believing you were using a Jedi mind trick on him.

Han _[giving the famous Solo grin] _That wasn't a Jedi mind trick. It was a _Solo_ mind trick.

Garissa: I receive this type of response from many of the Solos. They are full of ego and confidence. Is it no wonder how far they have come with this attitude? But is that enough to sustain the title of Heroes of the Galaxy? It is for the Solo children, especially Jacen Solo. He proved to be quite the jokester during the night, including an incident involving their designated caretaker, See Threepio.

_**One hour until dinner departure**_

Jacen Solo: Hey, Threepio!

C3PO: Yes, Master Jacen.

Jacen: I'm all set to go, so how about I take a holopic of you with my new holocam?

C3PO: Oh, what an excellent idea. I always considered myself to be quite photogenic. Although, I'm afraid I'm not as polished at the moment. Shall I quickly take a lubricant bath before you process the holograph?

Jacen: Nah, you look fine. Plus, we don't have time.

C3PO: Oh, quite right, Sir Jacen.

R2D2 beeps and whistles.

C3PO: I really don't see how I could break the lens from this distance, Artoo.

R2D2 emits more beeps and whistles.

C3PO: Why, that is nonsense, Artoo. I am a protocol droid. I am not programmed to have any sense of vanity or ego. _[to Jacen] _Now, Sir Jacen, what pose do you believe would be best for my holograph?

Jacen: Just stand over there by the stairs. There's more light over there.

C3PO: Oh, very good, sir. _[walks over to the stairs' entrance] _Yes, I see what you mean. There is more light here. How is this?

Jacen: Uh, a little further back. That's it. Just a little further back. A little more.

C3PO: Sir, I must point out that we are on the second floor. I'm afraid I cannot go back much further.

Jacen: Just one more step.

C3PO: All right. Uh, pardon me, Master Jacen, but how can you take the holograph without looking through the caaaaaaa–oof–oww–eeeh–ohh! _[Threepio tumbles backward down the stairs while Jacen snaps several holos and laughing]_

_[CRASH!]_

_**In studio**_

Han Solo: We were just about ready when we heard this crash coming from outside our bedroom. Me and Leia came out to find Jacen laughing hysterically on the railing and Threepio lying flat on the first floor with his arm broken off.

Leia: I was scared that something happened to one of my kids. Then we saw Jacen laughing and we could add two and two.

Jacen: I don't know why they accused me. Threepio just fell backwards on the stairs. I was nowhere near him. I got it all on my holocam. It was hysterical!

Jaina: Poor Threepio. I was just finished getting dressed when I heard the crash. I came out and saw Threepio tumble down the stairs. His arm broke off when he landed on the first floor. Chewie fixed it later that night. It was kinda funny. But we all knew who was behind it.

Jacen: That is a load of poo-doo. Anytime any accident happens in this house I get blamed for it.

Han: We didn't have any proof that Jacen caused Goldenrod's fall. Yet.

Leia: During our dinner, Luke received a message from Artoo that solved the mystery.

Jaina: _Detective_ R2!

Luke: While we were having dinner, Artoo sent a translated message to me that reported his analysis. Seems there was a small amount of turbine grease applied to the edge of the top stair. _And _it matched traces of the same grease Artoo detected on Jacen's fingers.

Jacen: I don't know how that go there. Maybe from dad's hangar.

Jaina: Yeah, right.

Jacen: Shut up, sis!

Jaina: You shut up. We all know it was you.

Jacen: Artoo's lying.

Luke: Something he's never done before. And it wasn't the first stunt Jacen had pulled. He's been known to be the prankster before.

Jacen: Whatever!

Leia: I found out later that night Luke gave Jacen the perfect form of punishment. When they get back to the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, Jacen is to write a ten thousand word data report on the Sith and its influences on the Jedi.

Jaina _[laughing]_: That'll take him forever!

Jacen: It's not fair! It's not my fault!

Leia _[sarcastic]_: Now where have I heard that phrase before?

Garissa: This type of camaraderie is not uncommon between the Solo's extended family. Yet, the devious, half-threatening, and unprofessional behavior is not what one would expect from heroes. In fact, the Solos act like any other average family in the galaxy. So, what makes them special? What does set them apart from the rest? It may be hard to express in words. The answer could come from a scene we filmed at the Indigo Tower after their dinner. It was an answer that made the usually hardened ex-assassin, Mara Jade, uncharacteristically emotional.

**The**_** Indigo Tower**_**, evening after the main course**

Luke _[standing up] _I would like to propose a toast. First, to my adopted family who I cherish everyday. To my new students, of whom I am sure will pave the way for the next generation of Jedi. And, finally...and more importantly, to my new fiancee. You are already someone who shares my thoughts. I look forward to the day when we can share each other's lives.

Han: Here, here!

_[They all clink wine and water glasses respectively]_

Leia: That was very well said, Luke.

Mara: You should have heard his first draft. Three times longer and much more wordy. He narrowed it down considerably. And he rehearsed it everyday for a week.

Luke _[shrugs]_: I wanted to get it right.

Jaina: You did, Uncle Luke.

Chewbacca roars in agreement.

Luke: Thanks for the support. All of you.

Leia: I'm the one who's going to need support with Fey'lya down my neck everyday.

Han: He's just a blow hard Bothan. If he gives you any trouble, I'll teach him to mess with my wife.

Leia: Thanks, but I've seen how you handle people who try to mess with me. I can handle it myself.

Anakin: Besides, Fey'lya will get the message anyway, dad. I mean, you are being filmed now and you just threatened him in front of several hundred million viewers in the galaxy.

Han: _[frowns]_ Good point, Anakin.

Luke: Maybe I can speak with Fey'lya.

Han: I don't know, Luke. He hates Jedi.

Luke: I don't think he hates Jedi. He's just intimidated by them.

Leia _[sarcastic]: _And what could be intimidating about Jedi?

Mara: Power. Bothans crave power.

Anakin: But Jedi only possess the power. Only the Sith intend to use it.

Mara: A good point, Anakin. That doesn't matter to a Bothan. Power is power to them regardless of intention. It's the competitive nature in Bothans that make the difference. They not only crave power, but the _control_ of power. People like that can take things away you. The power they want takes away the things you want. _[she stares blankly at her drink] _Palpatine was like that.

Luke: ...Mara? Are you all right?

Mara: Sorry. I was just thinking about your toast. For a whole week. Or maybe longer. It made me realize a power that all of you have and I never did. You are all so loyal to each other that it's scary. Palpatine always emphasized efficiency over loyalty, unless it was loyalty to himself. He drilled into me that a life lived alone was self fulfilling. I used to believe that. Until I met Luke and his family. All of you risked everything for everyone _else's_ happiness. And you still do. Palpatine never gave me that even when I was young. Being with all of you over the years, I think I found something that I didn't know I had lost. Maybe I never had it to begin with. _[she wipes her eyes] _I'm sorry. I'm embarrassing myself for nothing.

Chewbacca gives a low moan.

Han: Chewie's right, Mara. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Chewie's been my only family for so long as a smuggler, and now look at me!

Mara _[nodding] _Family. That word had no meaning for me at one time. Now I have several definitions for it. I hope I can live up to your expectations.

Leia: That's the point, Mara. We don't have any. Just become the Sister I never had.

Jaina: And the Aunt.

Luke: And the Wife.

Mara: Thank you, all. And on that note, I propose another toast. [they raise their glasses once again] To family!

All: To family!

[They clink glasses in turn once again.]

Jacen: Does this show of emotion get me out of writing that Sith report?

All: NO!

Garissa [to camera]: People still ask what makes the Solos special. If that last scene doesn't answer it, I don't know what will. If you still have to ask what makes a Hero of the Galaxy, you would first have to define what a hero is. As our report showed, the Solos are anything but extraordinary. They have the same qualities as an average family in the galaxy. Which is to say that we see the same heroes in them as we see in ourselves.

This is Garissa Antilles. Reporting for NRBC Galaxy Tonight; Coruscant. Good night.

[END TRANSMISSION]


End file.
